Hungry
by Hime-Devine
Summary: After a war with Prussia, Ivan gets hungry. Not for soup, but the darling Yako.


Another story for Spazzu, I hope she loves it. Rated M for the no shit reasons.

* * *

"I'm hungry…" The blond stated as she swept the last part of the floor in the house. She had to clean all day today, so Ivan would be pleased as he was coming back to war with the pig known as Prussia. She sighed fondly at the large man she adored. Ivan wasn't someone many took lightly, but she had known him long enough to be able to be frank, to be able to say things to him. "You're hungry? We shall get food." Yako jumped, eyes widening as she saw the one she loved most. Ivan, standing right in front of her. "You're glad to see me yes?" She nodded, putting the broom away. "You've come early, the house would look better if I had more time." He shut her with she put his hand on her head. "Let us eat." He said and led her to the kitchen.

She watched him cook. She tried to cook for him, but he denied her. "I will cook today. For you." She blushed profusely and nodded, sitting at the table and watching. He was swift and decisive, but so good at his job she couldn't help it. He had taken his coat off, a very rare occurrence since she had started to live here, and she could see his body, his shape and form and she liked it even more. When she was with Prussia, she was okay with his body, but after making love, he was cold to the touch, and there was nothing to him. Now that she was living with Russia, with Ivan, they could just cuddle and she'd be so warm and safe.

Pleasure began to leak it's way into her mind and she bit her lip as she began to think of him touching her, pleasuring and making her moan his name. Her hands went under the table, fondling the skirt she had on, not wanting him to catch on to her as she slid the black fabric up and exposed herself, fingers soon finding their way to the prize. She had done this the entire time he was gone. She'd wear one of his many thick coats and touch herself, warm and safe inside them, though they were at least four times her size. She thought of his touch and his taste and pushed the fingers deeper.

"It's ready." He said, making her jump and stop what she was doing. "I'll get the plates." She pulled her fingers out, using her clean hand to grab two plates. When she set them on the table she went to him, looking at what he had made. The smell of chicken soup caught her nose and she smiled widely. "That smells delicious." She said softly, gasping as he took her dirty hand. "I could hear you pleasure yourself, Yako." He took the two fingers and licked them, tasting her. "I think we should change our dinner plans. We'll save the soup for later." He picked her up and began to carry her to the bed. "I-Ivan what are you doing?" She struggled a little but stopped as he kissed her, making her melt. "O-oh…" She blushed deeply, looking at him with lust filled eyes.

"Good girl." He smiled and pushed open the door, looking at all the items with sunflowers, or the communist symbol. He purred as he lay her down. "I have present." He said softly, digging into his pants pocket. The chain was gold, braided delicately with pearls and diamonds. The pendant was a golden hammer and sickle. "I-Ivan, that's so sweet of you…" She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him softly, letting him put it on her. "You are Princess of Russia." He said softly as he pushed her down, quickly taking the lead as he gently stripped her of her uniform. She let him, tears coming to her eyes. He didn't say it, but she could see in his eyes that he loved her.

Ivan played with her, fingers trailing over her body. She shivered and arched, looking at him with a soft whimper. "I need you." She said silently, spreading her legs for him. He smiled sweetly, kissing her belly, her thighs, pressing his lips to her entrance, earning a sweet moan of pleasure. It didn't stop as he kissed and licked gently, making the girl moan. She arched against him, wanting more than his tongue inside her, and he had to pull her away, chuckling a little. "I care for you, Yako, more than you think." She shook her head. "I love you." She said, pulling him up, hands at his pants, unbuttoning him. He shooed her hands away, doing it himself. He watched her expression as he pulled his pants down and tossed them away, spreading her legs more. As he pushed in, her fingers dug into his thick arms, moaning his name. "Yako," her name came from him and it drove her even more.

He moved slowly, sliding around till she was sitting in his lap, riding him. She began to move faster, her body becoming accustomed to his size. "Y-you're so big." She whimpered, tightening around him as he pulled her up, and slid her down. She began to move her hips, body trembling and convulsing to his touches. It was hard just to move let alone tell him to go faster, but with the system she had made, one squeeze to go faster, two to go slower. She squeezed once, and he began to thrust her deeper, pulling her up and down. "I'm gonna cu-" She came over him, shaking as he followed, filling her.

* * *

Yako was eating the cold soup, Ivan sitting beside her, both naked. They had made a large fire in the living room, everyone happy. The two didn't talk too much, still recovering from their orgasms.

"Do you think I could get pregnant?"


End file.
